As Meninas Superpoderosas
thumb|260px|Logotipo oficial da série animada As Meninas Superpoderosas (The Powerpuff Girls no original) é uma série animada americana criada por Craig McCracken e produzida pela Hanna-Barbera (mais tarde Cartoon Network Studios) para o Cartoon Network. Os personagens principais são Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho, três meninas do jardim de infância com super-poderes, o Professor Utônio, pai das meninas e um cientista, e o desenho é centrando na cidade fictícia de Townsville, EUA . As meninas são freqüentemente chamadas pelo Prefeito da cidade para ajudar a combater criminosos e monstros usando seus poderes. thumb|left|260px|Logotipo utilizado no filme e nos produtos oficiais McCracken originalmente desenvolveu um show em 1992, chamado de Whoopass Stew, enquanto estava cursando seu segundo ano na CalArts. Após uma mudança de nome, o Cartoon Network apresentou as Meninas Superpoderosas no seu programa Toons Premiere Mundial em 1995 e 1996. A série fez sua estréia oficial como um dos desenhos animados em 18 de novembro de 1998, com o ultimo episódio sendo exibido em 25 de março de 2005. Um total de 78 episódios foram ao ar, além de dois curtas, um especial de Natal, um filme , e um especial de aniversário de 10 anos. Além disso, a série foi indicada para seis prêmios Emmy , 9 prêmios Annie , e um prêmio Kids Choice durante sua exibição. Entre outras coisas, incluem um anime, três trilhas sonoras, uma coleção de DVDs, e uma série de jogos, bem como diversos produtos licenciados. No Brasil, o desenho teve sua estréia pelo extinto bloco "Cartoon Cartoons", do canal Cartoon Network. Os episódios pilotos ("Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" e "Crime 101") foram exibidos nesse bloco, com uma dublagem diferente da atual, a personagem Docinho foi nomeada de "Lindinha" e a Lindinha de "Peninha", Florzinha ganhou o nome atual. Depois, o desenho entrou para o canal, com a exibição da 1ª Temporada e uma nova dublagem. Mais tarde, o desenho veio a ser exibido pelo SBT, no programa "Bom Dia & Cia", ainda apresentado por Jackeline Petkovic. O desenho se manteve, mesmo com a troca de apresentadores (como "Jéssica Esteves e Kauê Santin" e "Priscila Alcântara e Yudi Tamashiro"). Atualmente, é exibido pelo Cartoon Network, no bloco 'Girls Power' e pelo SBT, no "Carrossel Animado". Visão Geral As Meninas Superpoderosas gira em torno das aventuras de Florzinha, Lindinha e Docinho. Cada uma das meninas tem uma cor: Florzinha é rosa/vermelha, Lindinha é azul e Docinho é verde. O enredo de um episódio varia muito, do bem-humorado padrão de super-heróis e tokusatsu, com as meninas usando seus poderes para defender sua cidade de vilões e gigantes monstros. Além disso, as meninas também têm que lidar com as questões normais que as crianças pequenas enfrentam, tais como rivalidades entre irmãos, dentes quebrados, higiene pessoal, ir à escola, fazer xixi na cama e etc. Episódios costumam conter mais ou menos referências escondidas à cultura pop mais velha (especialmente visível no episódio "Conhecendo os Beat-Alls"). O programa geralmente se passa na cidade de Townsville, EUA. Townsville é retratada como uma grande cidade americana, com uma paisagem urbana composta de vários arranha-céus. Em sua análise do filme das Meninas Superpoderosas, o crítico de cinema Bob Longino de The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, disse que "os desenhos emanam os anos 50", e que o show é " uma das poucas criações norte-americanas que falam tanto da cultura pop alegre, quanto da arte elevada". Temas de Abertura e Encerramento James L. Venable compôs o tema de abertura da série e a banda escocesa Bis cantou a música tema de encerramento, que foi colocada durante os créditos. Ernie Anderson foi o primeiro narrador das Meninas Superpoderosas nos episódios pilotos da série, mais ele acabou falecendo em 1997 e teve que ser substituido por Tom Kenny. No Brasil, o narrador tinha a voz de Luiz Feier Motta que dublou todas as temporadas como narrador mais infelizmente não pode dublar "As Meninas Superpoderosas Detonam" pois ele se mudou do Rio de Janeiro. Oesboço das Meninas Superpoderosas.]]Em 1991, Craig McCracken, então uma estudante no programa de animação de personagens da CalArts, criou um esboço para o que seriam as Meninas Superpoderosas. No ano seguinte ele incluiu-las como os personagens principais de seu curta-metragem The Whoopass Girls in: A Sticky Situation. Este curta, foi selecionado para ser exibido na Spike and Mike's Sick and Twisted Festival of Animation em 1994. Enquanto trabalhava no Laboratório de Dexter, McCracken apresentou o seu trabalho a Hanna-Barbera, que acabou sendo produzido para o Cartoon Network como "As Meninas Superpoderosas". Como parte de Toons Premiere Mundial, "Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins" foi exibido pela primeira vez em 1995, e foi seguido por "Crime 101", um ano depois. O locutor Ernie Anderson, o narrador dos episódios-piloto, morreu de câncer em 1997, antes do show estrear, e ele foi substituído por Tom Kenny para o restante da série. O diretor do programa de animação foi o ex-colga de McCracken Genndy Tartakovsky (O Laboratório de Dexter, Samurai Jack), que também dirigiu muitos episódios da série. Todos os episódios originais foram desenhados à mão e produzidos na Rough Draft Studios na Coréia do Sul. A estréia da série The Powerpuff Girls aconteceu em 18 de novembro de 1998 e foi a maior estreia na história do Cartoon Network na época. A série sempre teve a classificação mais alta a cada semana que era exibido, desde crianças a adultos. Em Outubro de 2000, o Cartoon Network colocou as Meninas Superpoderosas para as noites de sexta em horário nobre, tendo uma vitória entre as redes fechadas. Até o final de 2000, o merchandising baseado nas'' Meninas Superpoderosas'' englobava toda uma variedade de produtos, incluindo T-shirts, brinquedos, vídeo games, lancheiras, e louça. Em relação ao sucesso das Meninas Superpoderosas, Craig McCracken afirmou "Eu pensei que iria ficar no Cartoon Network e as crianças da faculdade iriam vê-lo e não haveria um sucesso como foi, nunca imaginei isso". Em agosto de 2008, McCracken revelou na sua conta do DeviantArt, como havia sido anunciado na Comic-Con desse ano, que ele estava trabalhando com o Cartoon Network em uma novo episódio de meia-hora para comemorar o aniversário da série de 10 anos. O especial, intitulado "As Meninas Superpoderosas Detonam", foi ao ar no Cartoon Network Pan-Euro em 29 de novembro de 2008, na Maratona de aniversário das Meninas Superpoderosas, e nos Estados Unidos em 19 de janeiro de 2009, como parte de sua Maratona 10 º aniversário. Ao contrário de episódios anteriores da série, o especial de aniversário foi animado usando Adobe Flash no Cartoon Network Studios. Personagens thumb|288px|As Meninas Superpoderosas: Lindinha (esquerda), Florzinha (meio) e Docinho (direita)Tal como é descrito na seqüência de abertura de cada episódio, as Meninas Superpoderosas foram criadas pelo Professor Utônio em uma tentativa "para criar a garota perfeita", usando uma mistura de "açucar, tempero e tudo que há de bom". No entanto, ele acidentalmente derramou uma substância misteriosa chamada "Elemento X" na mistura, criando, ao invés de uma "garotinha perfeita", três meninas, e garantindo a todas as três super-poderes, incluindo vôo, super-força, super velocidade, invulnerabilidade, visão de raio-x, super sentidos, visão de calor e projeção de energia. No piloto original, a substância foi acidental uma lata de "Whoop Ass", que foi substituído pelo "Elemento X" na série. As três meninas têm uma cabeça oval, olhos anormalmente grandes (inspirado nas artes de Margaret Keane), braços grossos e pernas, sem narizes ou dedos (McCracken preferiu dar um olhar mais simbólico para as, ao invés de ir para um olhar realista, o que significa que menos detalhes foram adicionados.). Eles usam vestidos com listras pretas que correspondem às cores dos seus olhos, assim como meias brancas e sapatos pretos, no estilo Mary Janes. Florzinha (dublada por Iara Riça no Brasil): É ruiva e usa um laço vermelho gigante prendendo o cabelo e um longo vestido rosa. Confiante, orgulhosa, batalhadora e egoísta. Elemento: Tudo que é bom (Everything Nice). Florzinha é a líder das Meninas Superpoderosas com uma perfeita combinção de inteligência, beleza e força! O trabalho dela é fazer com que as meninas estejam sempre preparadas para lutar contra o mal, e manter a verdade e a justiça em Townsville. Lindinha (dublada por Christiane Monteiro no Brasil): É loira e usa duas maria-chiquinhas. Tem olhos azuis da mesma cor de seu vestido. Doce, sensível, corajosa (mas tem medo do escuro), inocente, observadora. A mais calminha do trio (Baby of the Powerpuff Girls). Elemento: Açúcar (Sugar). É ela quem carrega a alma das Meninas Superpoderosas. Borboletas são as coisas mais lindas e fofas para ela, se bem que quase tudo que ela vê é fofo para ela. Mas tome muito cuidado, esse anjinho de cabelos dourados pode ser bem perigoso! Docinho (dublada por Luisa Palomanes no Brasil): Cabelos curtos e pretos, olhos verdes da cor do vestido. Agressiva, tem bom senso, forte, porém esconde seu lado sensível. A "lutadora" do trio (Toughest of the Powerpuff Girls). Elemento: Tempero (Spice). Ela tem a atitude de uma Menina Superpoderosa. Só quer saber de ser a mais forte do mundo, e a pior coisa para ela é ter que usar vestido. Docinho gosta de bater primeiro e perguntar depois... ou melhor ainda... deixar que Florzinha tome conta do interrogatório. Recepção As Meninas Superpoderosas geralmente tem tido respostas positivas de críticos e fãs. Em 2000 a Entertainment Weekly fez uma revisão sobre o show, Marc Bernadin elogiou o programa dizendo que era uma mistura de cultura pop com super herois. Peter Marks do The New York Times chamou o show de humor adulto e uma referência a cultura pop, declarando que "o show é um tipo de sátira divertida". 'Prêmios e indicações' Mídias Anime Ver artigo principal: Meninas Superpoderosas: Geração Z Em abril de 2005, os planos para criar uma versão anime das Meninas Superpoderosas foram anunciados. A série estreou no Japão no ano seguinte, sob o nome de "Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z", com 52 episódios de meia hora, ao ar todos os sábados de 1 Julho a 23 de dezembro de 2006, e de 6 janeiro - 30 junho de 2007. A série se desviou de seu antecessor americano em termos de estilo, enredo e caracterização, mas ainda mantinham os temas essenciais que fizeram o sucesso da original. Uma versão em Inglês também foi produzida pela Oceano Studios, em Vancouver, Canadá, e tem sido transmitida pelo mundo. Filme Ver artigo principal: As Meninas Superpoderosas: O Filme O filme As Meninas Superpoderosas: O Filme foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em 03 de julho de 2002 pela Warner Bros e Cartoon Network. O filme recebeu críticas positivas e conta a história de como as Meninas Superpoderosas foram criadas e como elas vieram a ser as defensoras de Townsville. CDs Ver artigo principal: Lista de CDs das Meninas Superpoderosas Três trilhas sonoras foram oficialmente lançadas para a série. A primeira, intitulada Heroes & Villains, apresenta canções originais sobre os personagens de'' As Meninas Superpoderosas'' com diversos artistas cantando as músicas do CD. Um outro, intitulado The City of Soundsville tinha como características, temas electronicos, e um terceiro CD, intitulado Power Pop apresenta uma variedade mais teen de canções pop. Video games Ver artigo principal: Lista de video games das Meninas Superpoderosas Ligações externas *Página especial de Meninas Superpoderosas no site da revista RECREIO *[http://www.cartoonnetwork.com/tv_shows/ppg/index.html Página oficial de The Powerpuff Girls pelo Cartoon Network americano] (em inglês) *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0175058/ The Powerpuff Girls] (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database *Site Oficial do PPG Brazil (fã clube oficial brasileiro) Categoria:Séries